


¿Concert?

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: Did you say Jonas Brothers?!
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 27





	¿Concert?

**Author's Note:**

> Been struggling wit writing lately so i still hope it's good. Please let me know. Tips are always welcome and i really appreciate them❤️
> 
> Will check grammer and stuff tomorrow!

After securing a place in the continental cup final on Wednesday it was time to relax with a big game coming up in Sunday facing the exact same opponents. 

When Beth woke up in an empty bed she put on some nice comfy clothes and walked downstairs where the smell of fresh bacon hit her. It had became a tradition, after a gameday Daan would always cook them breakfast and today was no different. "Thank you hun" Beth said putting the food on her plate sitting down and scrolling trough her instagram. "Mm that photo is cute" Daan gave her a questioning look making Beth turn around her phone. "Owhh yeah it is" the blonde smiled at her before commenting on it. 

"Beff!" Daan called out from the couch after they returned from a tough practice. "Yeah" the blonde said taking the seat next to her even though there was plenty of room left on the couch. "A guy commented on your comment" she said handing her the phone so she could read it. "Do you and Danielle van de Donk wanna come to the Jonas Brothers show? I'm playing and i'd love to have you as my special guest!" She read out loud.

It was now the second day of February, the day of the concert. They had opted  
To go and take the likes of their third wheel louise Quinn with them, because that was one of her specialties after all. 

Before the concert they all went out for dinner with him as a thank you and now they were signing their heart out to the songs that knew. The brunette had a little too much to drink that night making her be a lot more affectionate then usual much to Louise annoyance making her regret the decision of tagging along."you look so hot" Daan said hugging Beth from behind holding her tightly. "You do too, now come on" removing her arms walking away to get a water so she could sober up before having to take a cab home. 

As expected Daan was babbling to the cab driver telling him stories that didn't make any sense and was even talking to him in Dutch. It was causing a lot of laughter from the brunette but the third wheel wasn't as pleased and was happy when she could get out of the cab but not before wishing Beth good luck. 

The luck was much needed because having a dronk and affectionate girlfriend in a cab alone in the back with you was driving her crazy. Daan had put her hand on the inside of her thigh and kept going lower and lower until Beth eventually slapped her arm away. "Did it hurt?" Daan asked with a glint of naughtiness in her eyes. "What?" beth chuckled. "When you fell from heaven" the brunette said and more of those cheesy pick up lines were made until they finally got home and she had found another mission, food.

"Beffie" the brunette wined walking up the stairs giving her the puppy dog eyes. "No Daan, you can't order sushi the place is closed" the blonde spoke pushing her in the bedroom and started to undress herself and got ready for bed. "I can eat something else" Daan pushed Beth against the wall kissing her with a lot of lust gowing lower and lower until she reached her neck. The blonde knew it was going to leave a mark. Usually she would stop her but she just didn't want to. 

She regretted that decision 2 days later with a mediaday. She covered it up with concealer with a little help of the culprit which had failed. The hickey was still visible and she was only hoping fans wouldn't notice. 

It didn't work for the teammates though. "Mm guess Dani got a bit carried away huh" Katie said with a smirk on her face after the blonde got out of the shower. "Omg" Leah spoke with Beth trying to change quickly in a big sweater to cover up. "Didn't know you had so much top energy" Jordan joked when she saw Daan walking out of the shower who tilted her head in confusion. "Only when she's dronk" Beth giggled and decided to wait in the car. 

When the two girls got home they said down on the couch and with a lout of pouting done by the brunette the sushi was ordered. They had opted to watch a movie, a Dutch one since Daan could pick this time. The blonde understood most of it but she was still very grateful for the subtitles. When the doorbell rang Daan practically sprinted to the door getting the food making her way over to the blonde with a little dance. "So attractive" Beth joked opening the boxes. "I know right" Giving her a quick peck on the lips before attacking the food "good job you're not single" Beth said before starting to eat. 

When they went to bed That night the blonde was keen on getting her revenge on Daan. She had opted for just a brah and panties instead of nice pjs like she normally would. The brunette had gotten suspicious and those were confirmed when the blonde started to kiss her jaw making her way towards her neck sucking on it making sure to leave a mark. 

"You do know we have a day off right hun" Daan said handing her breakfast. "Yeah why" Beth asked. "No uh just thought you were getting back on me with that hickey" Daan shrugged sitting on the couch. "Yeah i did. At least i'm still civil" Daan threw a pillow at her leading to a pillow fight and a heated make out session. "You don't know huw much i love you" the brunette said holding her tightly. "I do" Beth said leaning in to give her a kiss. 

Their four year anniversary was coming up and they couldn't wait for that to happen. They are more than ready to take the next stop and have been busy planning it for weeks now. Not knowing they have the exact same idea and luckily both of the answers would be a yes without a doubt in their hearts.


End file.
